


So Good For Me

by chanyeohl



Series: NSFW Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeohl/pseuds/chanyeohl
Summary: Prompt: “So needy, my little puppy” with Chansoo~? (puppy chanyeol if you can~)“So excited already? Such a good boy, good boy Chanyeollie.”





	So Good For Me

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo called into the seemingly empty apartment. This was odd. He was pretty sure his boyfriend was supposed to be here. Did he miss an appointment or anything?

Furrowing his brows, he looked around, turning even more confused when the other’s keys and shoes were still where they normally were at the front door.

That could only mean…

A low whining confirmed his thoughts and a smile slipped on Kyungsoo’s face. He’d had a long day and was suddenly glad for his boyfriend’s spider senses when it came to this.

“Yeollie? Are you in the bedroom?” he asked loud enough to be heard while stripping off his shoes and the large hoodie he had stolen borrowed from Chanyeol.

Another loud whine confirmed his question and Kyungsoo shed his backpack, forgetting about deadlines for now.

When he reached the door of the bedroom left ajar, he stuck his head in first, searching for his boyfriend’s whereabouts.

There, on their large bed in the middle of the room sat Chanyeol.

He was all dressed up already, cuffs around his wrists and ankles, a cute headband with floppy black ears on his head and his tail sitting snug in his ass.

Kyungsoo smiled. “Hello Yeollie! Have you been waiting long?” he asked, laughing when the other perked up at the sound of his voice.

Their play usually didn’t contain spoken words when Chanyeol was in his role, so the happy little “Soo!” getting almost-barked at his appearance was surprising.

Immediately, Chanyeol started wiggling around on the sheets, wide grin on his face while shaking his cute, flat butt including his tail.

“Did you miss me?” Kyungsoo asked stepping into the room and up to the bed. “Couldn’t wait for me to come home to start playing?”

Chanyeol pushed his head to Kyungsoo’s stomach, rubbing against him eagerly.

“Good boy!” the younger laughed, ruffling the other’s hair and petting his naked back for good measure.

His puppy playfully nipped at his fingers, then bit into his shirt, pulling lightly with a whine.

“Soon, boy. Let’s get you properly dressed up first, though.” he told his boyfriend, patting his shaking butt, then walking over to a dresser in the corner of their bedroom.

He came back with Chanyeol’s collar and a leash in his hands, as well as a piece of black cloth.

The collar clicked around Chanyeol’s neck and Kyungsoo gave the leash a small tug to test if it was attached properly.

His boyfriend let himself fall to the side he had been pulled to dramatically, then rolled over onto his back, grinning up at him. His leaking cock was flushed an almost angry red, subtly pulsing with Chanyeol’s heartbeat.

“So excited already? Such a good boy, good boy Chanyeollie.” Kyungsoo cooed, stroking over Chanyeol’s belly up to his chest to rub over a nipple.

A very human moan slipped out from between Chanyeol’s plump lips, his eyes staring up at him full of desire.

“Come on, up. I have a special treat for you, since you’re such a good puppy.” Kyungsoo told him, shucking off his own clothes as fast as possible.

When he had finally peeled his pants all the way off, he sat on the bad, shuffling over so he was leaning against the headboard.

Snapping his fingers at the other he patted his naked thigh. “Over here, Yeollie. Let me just put on this…” he mumbled, pulling the cloth he had produced earlier around Chanyeol’s head, obstructing his vision.

The other loved the blindfold. It was transparent enough to see his close environment but not enough to see the whole room and he had once told Kyungsoo it made him feel wonderfully small in a strange way.

He pulled Chanyeol’s face up to his own, finally pressing a kiss on his lips. The other immediately relaxed against him, never stopping shaking his rubber tail.

Kyungsoo nibbled on his lower lip a little before swiping over it with his tongue, pulling a whimper from Chanyeol.

Then, he broke away, both of them panting. “Come on, Yeollie…” he encouraged, pulling at the leash a little to guide the other down to his half hard dick.

Little gasps and whimpers spilled out from between Chanyeol’s kiss-swollen lips, a small sound with every excited pant.

He didn’t need to be told what to do and started pressing open mouthed kisses to Kyungsoo’s length, giving it little licks and sucks here and there before taking it in his mouth.

“That’s it, good boy Chanyeollie, so good for me…” Kyungsoo moaned, brushing his fingers through Chanyeol’s locks and scratching his scalp a little.

The other answered with the loudest moan yet, taking his boyfriend in deeper. He started rutting up against the sheets below him, encouraged by the praise spilling from Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Ah, so needy, my little puppy. So good, just for me.” Kyungsoo gasped, rocking his hips further into Chanyeol’s pliant mouth, guiding him with the hand in his hair.

A muffled “Soo…” was enough to make him fuck his mouth in earnest, Chanyeol’s mouth dropping open even wider, still whimpering and moaning with every little trust. He was rubbing against the bed in large strokes now, almost vibrating with need.

“Chanyeollie, good boy, so good, so pretty. Come for me Chanyeollie!” Kyungsoo praised, giving Chanyeol permission and the other moaned brokenly.

One last shake of his butt, one last stroke over the duvet on their bed and Chanyeol came, mouth on Kyungsoo, legs shaking violently and moaning loud enough that Kyungsoo would be concerned the neighbours had heard in another situation.

Watching his boyfriend fall apart, Kyungsoo whispered out a last “Chanyeollie…” before cumming into the other’s mouth, bucking up into it and whispering nonsensical praise.

When they had both come down from their high, Kyungsoo pulled out and Chanyeol flopped to the bed, into his own puddle of jizz.

Kyungsoo made quick work of taking off the blindfold and the leash, working out the tailplug carefully and rubbing the other’s back comfortingly. “So good, Chanyeol, you’re so good to me, thank you, good boy.” he murmured at the other, both still a bit lost in their headspaces.

The cuffs came off and the ears went last, turning his puppy back into his boyfriend.

He grabbed a wetwipe from the nightstand, rolling Chanyeol over and wiping him down.

“Thank you.” the other spoke for the first time since Kyungsoo had arrived home. “I really needed that.”

Kyungsoo pressed a chaste kiss on his mouth, whispering “Always.” in his ear and wrapping him up in his arms to cuddle for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo,  
> this is a reupload of a prompt I already posted on tumblr.  
> If you want to visit my tumblr for nsfw exo content, kink memes, prompts and more, click [here](https://chanye-oh-l.tumblr.com/post/170606653359/so-needy-my-little-puppy-with-chansoo-puppy)  
> (I re-edited this)


End file.
